A Means To An End
by 23blenders
Summary: I was born with an agenda. I had a desire, and only one: Power. Everything around me is either a step or an obstacle. Warning: you're all gonna hate me for this.


**Another one-shot. And as a warning, I hate myself for writing this. You will hate me once you finish. And the capitalizations in the second half are intentional.**

* * *

I was born with an agenda. I had a desire, and only one: Power. Everything around me is a means to that end.

The first source of power was Pandora. I paid no mind to the angel that sparked my creation, except to account for his assistance in defeating the goddess of Calamity. After her defeat, he was a rival for her powers.

After I beat him away and took them, Pit became a threat.

I'll admit, I underestimated him in the fights that I instigated the very next day. A mistake I would not- will not- repeat. After ascertaining his goal was to defeat the goddess of Darkness, I decided to leave him loose until she was dead, so I could safeguard my own life.

I am not lazy, merely opportunistic. Pit was after a powerful goddess, and I want her power. I did expose myself in order to nudge the angel to his- and my- goal. He performed as I anticipated, but I did not get the reward I was expecting. For the Medusa that Pit defeated was a fake, and had no real power at all.

Hades turned into my next goal. Of course, he turned into Pit and Palutena's next goal, as well.

The formula worked so well the first time, that I allowed Pit to remain living. I studied him though, as his existence is a threat to me and my goals. Pit would certainly never allow me to harm his goddess. And harm her I must, otherwise she is also a threat to me.

Also, I am no fool. There is no reason for one who will become a god to allow a god-killer to remain living. He is useful, though.

The goddess of nature also made her appearance, thereby adding herself to my hit list. No rivals must remain if my power is to be absolute. I assumed that Pit would do the work with her, but then the goddess and the angel developed a fondness for one another that meant the her death would have to be at my hands. No matter, she will just have to wait.

The Aurum made their appearance, which distracted everyone, myself included. They were yet another threat, one that the three gods were all willing to fight together. As usual, I watched from the sidelines.

After they were sent hurtling to the other end of the galaxy, something happened that I did not anticipate, yet it was good in that it alerted me to a difficulty in my plan:

I cannot live unless Pit is also alive.

When I awoke from my coma, I found the world in a very different state from where I left it. It made no difference, however. My plan only changed slightly to account for Pit, and was left open ended until I could figure out how to dispose of him.

My skills were put to the test. Pit must stay alive, and if he must live past the war I cannot have him fighting me. Since I cannot kill him, I will lose.

So I offered myself as an ally.

Pit bought it easily, as did Viridi. I also offered my assistance in rescuing Palutena. The Chaos Kin would consume her soul and her powers, which would be a terrible waste.

Here, I made another miscalculation. One that nearly proved fatal for myself and for Pit.

In the end, I turned it into a victory. Pit was back in fighting form, and I had gained the trust of my counterpart and both goddesses.

I stepped in when Pit was in danger, thus safeguarding my own life and further perpetuating the story that I was Pit's friend.

Just a few minutes ago, I watched as Pit delivered a final blow to Hades. I looked carefully for the remaining power, but resisted the urge to run instantly to claim my prize. I have a charade to keep up, after all.

I asked Palutena to power my wings, and I smiled at Pit.

Later, I returned to claim what was Mine. I am a God, now.

Now, I must devise the second portion of My plan. With the power of the Underworld at My fingertips, I can defeat Pit and take his soul. I just need to time his death appropriately.

My plan is simple enough: build an unstoppable army and turn My weapon into a god-killer. It would not do risk Myself by needing more than a jab to the heart to defeat the goddesses. So I imbued great power to My bow, also carefully working the power to not turn against Myself.

Pit is smart, despite the unkind words those around him heap on him. He would use My weapon against Me if it could be used. I also must not fight him if I can help it. Pit is still a powerful fighter, and it makes no sense to risk Myself. It would be best to incapacitate him before the fight, make him unwilling to fight Me.

Luckily, Pit is gullible. I visit him, making sure to mask My Godhood from Palutena and Viridi. Pit desires My companionship, so I give that to him while also engaging in mock fights to study his skill, in case I am unable to neutralize him in one strike.

I smile at him when I am with him. He loves Me for it.

I act vulnerable and childlike towards the goddesses. With this persona, all three are easy to manipulate. I do not rankle under their condescension, or chafe at Pit's familiarity with Me.

It is all simply part of My plan, and I have endless patience.

My army is huge, and skilled. My conquest is nearly complete. I will kill Pit, then the goddess of Light. I must strike Viridi directly after that, as she will likely attack.

I send My troops ahead of Me, then stand back to watch. I order them not to kill Pit.

I must do it, in order to secure his soul. I will die, otherwise.

I will not risk leaving Pit to them, after all. I go in search of the angel. I spot him staring with confusion and horror at the slaughtering of his men, the centurions. He is fiddling with his weapon.

I say nothing, but stride up to him.

As I am about to strike, Pit turns.

"Pittoo, we're under attack! We have to go defe-"

A small snick sounds, and blood pours from Pit's neck. He stares at Me in shock, then falls.

I bend down, ignoring his choking noises. As I wait for his soul to detach, he cannot comprehend that I have betrayed him. His hands reach imploringly for Me, blue eyes confused and hurt. He expects Me to comfort him, despite the fact that I have killed him.

I know what he wants, but I have no reason to give it to him anymore. His pain means nothing to Me. Comforting him would be a waste of energy, and I waste nothing.

Pit whimpers, anguished because he believed that I was his brother, and loved him too.

"Why, Pittoo?" he whispers. His eyes fade. I take his soul for my own, and stand.

I step over the body, having all but forgotten that there was even a person called Pit. He is nothing to me. His love only hurt himself, not only because it made My job easier, but because My betrayal broke his heart.

His love for me was a means to an end.

Another small plan suggests itself to Me before all traces of Pit's existence faded from my mind. I return to the body, and poke My eyes to make them weepy. I also drop water on My cheeks, then pick up the dead angel.

I run to Palutena's rooms, crying her name pathetically. She gasps in horror at the sight of Pit in My arms. I set him down, and while she's bending over him she meets the same fate he did. My knife cuts cleanly through her throat and she falls.

In her final moments, she looks bitterly at Me. As a goddess, she is far more willing to accept betrayal, and knows very well now that I have been playing her this whole time. I take her powers without a hitch. I now have the power of two gods.

Another miscalculation. Viridi saw Me murder Palutena. I must fight her properly.

It is laughably easy, as she is weeping and crying over My fallen counterpart.

I claim her powers as her blood spills onto My feet.

I call off My army, but eventually have to kill all the centurions and Viridi's forces. They have enough will to fight against Me, and so are useless to Me.

I stand on the balcony of the palace I have won. I have all but forgotten those I killed on the floor behind Me. Their deaths are neither a good thing, nor an unfortunate thing. They were merely steps and obstacles to My goals. My red gaze sweeps over My work.

I give it My first genuine smile.

I am the most powerful being in the world.

I have won.

* * *

**While writing rants on my profile about Dark Pit and his personality, I thought to myself that his behavior either indicates that he is somewhat fond of Pit or he's a psychopath with an agenda. Guess which one this was born of.**

**Once the idea occurred to me, my brain automatically started writing a story about it. I have to say though, I much prefer the other option. Don't you? This one just makes me sad.**


End file.
